Al fin te encontre
by gaby li
Summary: Cuando amas a una persona serias capaz de perdonarlo todo? Oh simplemente te darias la oportunidad de dejar entrar a alguien mas a tu corazon, que a pesar de todo siempre estara con tigo y te amara como nunca te an amado pero tu seras capaz de amarlo como el te ama a ti? Este es un Eriol x Sakura espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Al fin te encontre

Hola como saben los personajes no son mios, estos son del Clamp pero la historia es completamente mia, hecha con el unico proposito de que ustedes la disfruten.

Capitulo 1

Sakura

Shaoran, porque nunca puedes quedarte- le dije y esque como siempre el tenia que irse

Sakura, ya hemos hablado de esto antes- dijo vistiendose y dandome la espalda.

Si lo se- dije parandome de la cama enredada con una sabana, pose mis manos en su pecho proporcionandole lijeras caricias en el mismo- entiendo que como unico hijo tienes que acerte cargo del negocio familiar lo que no entiendo es porque no puedes hacerlo desde aqui, en japon aqui, tambien cuentas con empresas y no tendrias que viajar a Hong Kong y por supuesto estariamos mas tiempo juntos-

Sakura tu sabes que tengo que irme porque en Hong Kong esta la empresa que debe ser manejada por mi y tambien tengo que cuidar a mi madre sabes que desde la muerte de mi padre ella no se siente bien- dijo posando sus manos sobre las mias.

Y eso en cierta manera era verdad Leran Li la madre de Shaoran habia quedadopracticamente debastada por la muerte de su esposo Hien Li, por lo cual Shaoran habia tenido que regresar a vivir con ella cuando apeneas empesabamos nuestra relacion, y desde entonces el solo viajaba una vez a la semana para vernos.

Entonces yo no te importo Shaoran- dije tratandome de soltar de su agarre y pareciera que snaba egoista pero deseaba compartir un poco mas de tiempo con el, y no sol vernos limitados a pocas horas como si mlo nuestro fuera algo prohibido.

Claro que me importas Sakura y lo sabes- dijo evitando que yo me soltara.

Aveces siento que no es asi, estoy cansada de tener que esperar toda la semana para verte y cuando lo hago solo es por un dia, mas bien una noche, porque al dia siguiente tienes que volver a Hong Kong y cumplir con tus obligaciones-

Me estas reprochando algo Sakura? Porque yo te lo dije desde que comensamos esta relacion, que mi vida no era facil, sabias que no nos verias seguido, oh no te lo dije-?- dijo siendo esta vez el, el que separara de mi.

Yo me acomode la sabana para evitar que esta se callera- claro que lo dijiste, pero acaso no puedes cambiar por mi-

Sakura- dijo hacercandose de nuevo a mi- sabes que lo haria, pero dame tiempo-

Siempre me pides tiempo Shaoran, y lo he pensado, ya que tu no quieres venir para aca que te parece si yo me voy con tigo-

No Sakura, eso no, no puedes dejar todo lo que tienes aqui por venirte con migo-

Porque?-

Porque dejarias todo tu trabajo, tus amigos y a tu familia-

Pero te tendria a ti- dije copletemente convencida.

No Sakura, no puedo pedirte eso-

Pero Shaoran-

Si en verdad me amas dame tiempo-

Me separe de el y me sente en una orilla de la cama- Me siento sola Shaoran, cuando salgo a la calle veo a las demas personas sonrientes, a las demas parejas juntos, inclusive lo veo con mi hermano y Tomoyo y sabes siento algo de envidia de que yo no pueda ser o estar asi con tigo-

Sakura- dijo poniendose en cunclillas para quedar asi a mi altura- no tienes nada que envidiarle a los demas, porque yo te amo Sakura, a pesar de que no este aqui siempre estoy pensando en ti- termino de decir acarisiando una de mis mejillas.

Yo solo me limite a verlo porque a pesar de que el me dijera eso para tranquilizarme en el fondo de mi, no me encontraba nada tranquila,es verdad que yo habia aceptado todo esto desde que comensamos nuestra relacion hace 5 a+APE-os, pero siempre tenia la esperanza que el cambiar esto y se quedara aqui a mi lado.

Entonces me esperaras- dijo sonriendome tiernamente.

Sabes que siempre te voy a esperar- dije.

El sonrio ante mi respuesta y me beso, al separarnos el continuo arreglandose y yo hice lo mismo.

Sabes para que no te sientas tan sola puedes rentar un cuarto- dijo y creo que no era mala idea, ya que yo practicamente vivi aqui sola, mi hermno se habia casado no hace mas de dos a+APE-os con mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, y mi papa viajaba muy constantemente por su trabajo y bueno yo estaba simplemente sola.

Me parce una buena idea, creo que lo pensare- dije bajando con el hasta la sala.

Bueno ya solucionado un problema creo que es hoa de que me vaya-

Yo solo asenti con la abeza pues no podia hacer nada mas, por mas que deseara que no se fuea sabia que el no lo haria, senti como posaba sus labios sobre los mios y me besa, yo correspondi al beso deseando que este no se terminara nunca pero nada es para siempre y tuvimos que separarnos

Nos vemos la proxima semana y no olvides que te amo- dijo dandome un ultimo beso en la frente y camino rumbo a la puerta, saliendo por esta sin voltear a verme.

Yo tambien te amo- dije en cuanto la puerta estaba por cerrarce completamente.

Me quede no se presisamente cuanto tiempo mas viendo la puerta pero resignada como siempre al saber que el no regresaria o por lo menos no hasta la proxima semana, decidi que lo mejor era alistarme para ma+APE-ana ir a trabajar.

Siempre me habia caracterizado por no ser una persona muy puntual pero me costaba levantarme temprano y bueno ahora que tenia 23 a+APE-os no era la excepcion, aunque cabe decir que ahora en lugar de ir a la escuela ya trabajaba precisamente en un escuela, soy maestra, lo se, se preguntaran como puedo ser maestra si nunca fui muy buena en el escuela en especial en matematicas, pero yo soy maestra de un quinder y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que los ni+APE-os aprendan y tambien porque adoro a los ni+APE-os.

Reviso mi reloj y compruebo que si no me apuro llegare tarde y eso que apenas empesaba la semana, asi que apurandome como siempre salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al quinder, donde al solo llegar puedo visualisar a los ni+APE-os que comiensan a llegar agarrados de sus peque+APE-as manitas de sus madres.

Buenos dias maestra- escucho que dicen varios ni+APE-os que van ingresando al salon de clases.

Buenos dias ni+APE-os- rspondo yo con una sonrisa.

La campana suena lo cual indica que las clases an comensado.

Muy buenos dias ni+APE-os, que tal su fin de semana- pregunto.

Muy bien maestra me contestan-

Me alegro ahora que les parece si comensamos con la leccion de hoy-

Siiiiiiiiiii-

Muy bien- digo sonriendoles a todos y esque como dije adoro a los ni+APE-os, siempre he deseado formar mi propia familia y tener muchos hijitos, pero por el momento tenia que seguir esperando para que mi sue+APE-o se hiciera realidad.

Las clases terminaron y desidi ir a visitar a mi amiga Tomoyo, ella se encargaba de dirigir las empresas de su madre aunque por el momento no lo hacia ya que tiene 3 meses de embarazo y decidio tomarce un tiempo, mi hermano Toya es un medico reconocido en Japon y a pesar de que le lleva por cinco a+APE-os a Tomoyo, esto no les impide ser realmente felices.

Sakuritaaaaa, que bueno que as venido a visitarme- dijo Tomoyo al verme.

Hola Tomoyo- le respondi tanto al saldo como al abrazo que me habia dado.

Pero cuentame como as estado?-

Muy bien Tomoyo y tu?-

Yo estoy de maravilla y sobretodo porque as venido a visitarme, pero sientate hay tanto que contar-

Pero Tomoyo, si nos vimos el viernes-

No importa Sakurita, para mi es como si hubieran pasado siglos-

jajajaja- no pude evitar reir, me alegraba ver a Tomoyo ella me ayudaba a distraerme y dejar de pensar aunque sea un rato de todos mis problemas.

Pero dime que tal te fue con Shaoran- pregunto y mi sonrisa se borro.

Como siempre, solo vino a visiarme y despues se fue-

Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.

No te preocpes estoy bien, a pesar de todo ya me acostumbre- dije restandole importancia-

Tomoyo me conocia tan bien, sabia cuando estaba triste, feliz, cuando algo me disgustaba o cualquier otra cosa y ella sabia lo que sentia yo respecto a todo este tema, asi que decidi cambiarlo- sabes se me a ocurrido rentar un cuarto de la casa, asi ya no estaria tan sola-

Me parece una buena idea, pero tu sabes que nunca estas sola me tienes a mi, a Toya y proximamente a tu sobrinito Sakura todos te queremos-dijo.

Gracias Tomoyo- respondi.

Ella me sonrio- pero bueno dime a quien piensas rentarcela-

Aun no se voy a poner un anuncio y ya vere dependiendo de quien sea la gente que vaya a preguntar-

Me parece perfecto aunque debes de tener cuidado, yo conosco a algunas personas que buscan donde rentar les comentare -

Gracias Tomy-

No agradescas, pero bueno te quedas a comer?-

Jajaja si me invitas, por supuesto-

Entonces no se hable mas sentemonos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Apenas nos entabamos acomodando para comensar a comer cuando Toya aparcio y Tomoyo al verlo se paro enseguida a recibirlo dandole un fuerte abrazo y un beso, me senti feliz al verlos tan unidos pero como siempre senti unas punsadas en mi pecho y el dolor crecio, cuado seria el dia en que Shaoran y yo actuaramos asi, yo esperandolo en la casa con la comida hecha para comer juntos y al verlo llegar demostrarnos cuant nos habiamos extra+APE-ado duarante el dia.

Amor pense que llegarias tarde- dijo Tomoyo a mi hermano lo cual logro sacarme de mis pensamientos y he de decir que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos aun se me hacia rar verlos asi, pero me sentia feliz por ellos.

El dia estuvo tranquilo asi que me dejaron salir- dijo y al voltear la mirada hacia donde estaba fue cuando se percato de mi presencia.-Moustro-

Hermano, ya te he dicho que no soy un moustro- dije, porque a pesar de que ya creci Toya no dejaba de llamarme asi.

No me digas que as invitado a comer al moustro, porque espero que allas hecho bastante comida sino se comera hasta el plato- dijo en tono burlon.

Hermano- dije yo poniendome de pie dispuesta a pegarle- ya te he dicho que no soy ningun moustro y no como demasiado-

Ya, ya esta bien vamos a comer- dijo Tomoyo, interviniendo asi con la grandiosa platica que tenia con mi hermano, lo cual le agradesi con un sonrisa.

La comida transcurrio como decirlo en familia, porque Toya no dejaba de llamarme moustro a cada momento y yo, buen yo comol siempre trataba de hacerle enterder qe nol era ningun moustro claro cosa que no funciono.

Tomoyo le pio a Toya que me acompa+APE-ara a la casa a pesar de mis negativas y lo cual aprobeche para comentarle hacerca de lo que pensaba hacer.

Hermano-llame per el no contesto solo me miro de reojo lo cual me indicaba que me estaba prestando atencion- bueno lo que pasa es que yo pensaba , mmmm... rentar un cuarto de la casa-

Al principio el no colntesto e incluso me estaba ya imaginand su respuesta hacerca de que estaba loca de como se me ocurria meter a un extra+APE-o a la casa, pero esto nunca paso.

Creo que es una buena idea, asi no pasarias tanto tiempo sola- dijo- aunque siento un poco de pena por la persona que tenga qye soportarte moustro- dijo.

Toya, que no soy un moustro-

Llegue a la casa como siempre sola, nadie esperaba aqui por mi pero decidida a terminar con eso me anime a poner un anuncio con el cual alguien mas formaria parte de mi vida.

Shaoran

Por mas que odiara tener que dejar a Sakura tenia que hacerlo si en verdad deseaba que nuestro futuro fuera bueno, porque todo lo que hacia lo hacia por ella, y esque como no sacrificarme si desde la primera vez que la vi quede prendado de ella.

Yo no era ningun santo he de admitirlo pero al conocerla todo en mi cambio, y ahora mas que nunca habia cambiado, cada sabado tomaba un vuelo con rumbo a Tomoda para verla y pasar solo una par de horas con ella.

Sakura es la mujer mas bella que he visto, su cuerpo es el de una diosa mi diosa, su piel es un poco mas clara que la mia, su pelo tambien es de un tono casta+APE-o tambien mas claro que el mio pero lo que mas me fasinaba de ella son sus ojos de color verde, mi color favorito y por si fuera poco su personalidad de ni+APE-a y a la vez de mujer me vuelven loco.

Como no enamorarme de ella? Sabia que para cualquiera que la conociera eso tambien seria imposible por eso siempre me encargaba de alejarlos de ella, claro ella nunca se enteraba, pero cuando me dijo que se estaba cansado de esto me senti en la cuerda floja.

Sabia que ella tenia razon al sentirce sola, y por eso mismo le habia aconsejado el que rentara una parte de su casa, pero claro no dejaria que cualquiera entrara a vivir con ella.

LLamaron a la puerta de mi oficina, pero no era necesario preguntar quien era pues yo ya lo sabia.

Adelante- dije para que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta entrara.

Se+APE-or Li- dijo al entrar a mi oficina.

Sientate- dije- tengo un trabajo para ti.

Sakura

Apenas estabamos a mitad de semana y aun nadie venia a preguntar hacerca de mi anuncio, lo cual se me hacia algo raro, oh puede que mis ansias por tener algo de compa+APE-ia me esten afectando.

Bueno ni+APE-os es todo- dije terminando la clase del dia de hoy- recuerden hacer su tarea-

Siiiii- dijeron todos al unisono.

Nos vemos ma+APE-ana- decia a los ni+APE-os cuando estos se iban llendo.

Decidi comprar comida ya preparada ya que hoy no tenia ganas de cocinar, al llegar a mi casa me sorprendio ver a alguien ahi parado.

Buenas tardes- dijo aquel joven que no parcia ser mayor que yo, talvez unos 24 calculaba yo y que por lo que veia es bien parecido.

Buenas tardes- respondi- se le ofrece algo-

Venia a pedir informes con respecto a la vivienda, he leido su anuncio al respecto de que renta un cuarto y estoy interesado.

Claro, le gustaria pasar- dije.

Porsupuesto- dijo dejandome entrar a mi primero y despues a el.

Bueno como vera- comence a decir pero el me interrumpio.

Sino te importaria me gustaria que me hablaras de tu, ya que no creo ser muy mayor que tu- dijo.

Claro, bueno yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, puedes decirme Sakura y bueno yo vivo con mi papa pero el nunca esta por asuntos de su trabajo asi que como veras yo vivo practicamente sola, asi que compartiriamos la casa, la cual cuenta con una cocina, sala, - dije mostrandole la casa y este seria tu cuato y bueno la renta no seria muy cara-

Me parece muy bien y por la renta no te preocupes, solo dme estrias dispueta a compartir tu casa con migo-

Tenia sentido lo que decia este chico, practicamente estaba dejando entrar a ujn completo desconocido en mi casa, y bueno no solo era el hecho de que para mi fuera un desconocido sino tambien el que fuera hombre pero por alguna razon este chico me daba confiansa.

Y porque no? No creo que seas mala persona y si fueras un sicopata ya me hubieras hecho algo no crees?- dije pero el no contesto.

Entonces cuando puedo mudarme?-

En cuanto me digas tu nombre- dije.

Me llamo Eriol, Eriol Hirahizawa-

Notas de la autora

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo con otra historia y como me lo an pedido he decidido que esta sea un Eriol x Sakura , poco a poco sabran mas el trama de la historia, este es el primer capitulo y se que es algo corto pero como les digo es el primero y me parecio adecuado ya que esto es el prologo de la historia, espero que me dejen reviews hacerca del capitulo recuerden que estos me motivan a actualizar pronto.

Nos vemos pronto , cuidense bye. :-)


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Nuevo inquilino

Sakura

Acaso estas loca Sakura- me gritaba mi hermano, como por quinta vez y aunque al principio lo habia ignorado esto ya me estaba cansando.

No Toya, no estoy loca mas bien creo que el loco eres tu- respondi pero el no me hacia caso, ya que se encontraba caminado de aqui para alla por la cocina y esque habia invitao a mi hermano y a Tomoyo a conocer a mi nuevo inquilino, ya que habiamos acordado que el dia de hoy sabado llegaria.

Pero como se te ocurrio que un hombre venga a vivir aqui- dijo y esque a pesar de que me habia dejado rentar una parte de la casa, esto ya no le parecio cuado se entero de que se la iba a rentar a un hombre.

Toya no veo porque haces tanto escandalo, Hiragizawa se ve que es un buen tipo- dije tratando de dar por concluido el tema pero conociendo a Toya esto no seria suficiente.

Como puedes decir que es un buen tipo Sakura, si nisiquiera lo conoces-

Sabia que tenia algo de razon pero habia algo en el que me infundia confianza a pesar de que fuera una persona seria por lo que habia podido ver, a pesar de que tenia buen aspecto pues era mas alto que yo, su cuerpo por lo que vi era fornido, su pelo negro azulado y sus ojos de un color azul muy bonito pero los cuales estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos, pero esto no le restaba nada sino que lo hacian ver mas atractivo.

Pero Toya...- trate de decir pero el no me dejo.

Nada de peros, el no vivira aqui, si no se lo permite al mocoso ese, que te hace pensar que a el si-

Pude detectar cierto coraje en la voz de Toya al mencionar a Shaoran, el igual que Tomoyo sabian como era mi relacion con Shaoran y lo que yo sufria por no estar con el, aunque no me desahogara precisamete con mi hermano sabia el dolor que sentia.

Shaoran, nunca ha pedido vivir aqui- die con cierto dolor ya que me gustaria que esto que decia fuera una vil mentira.

Lo se y que ni se le ocurra querelo hacer- dijo- pero ese tal Hiragizawa tampoco lo hara-

Eres un necio Toya, no puedes querer siempre protegerme- dije.

El gru+APE-o ante lo dicho por mi, pues bien sabia que no le gustaba expresar lo que sentia, bueno al menos con migo.

Crees que yo soy un necio Sakura, pues ya quiero ver la cara que pone el mocoso cuando se entere de que viviras con otro hombre- dijo en tono burlon.

Ante la mencion de esto recorde que no le habia dicho nada a Shaoran y se que aunque el no se mostrara celoso, le molestaba el hecho de que alguien mas se pudiera interesar en mi, asi que no sabia exactamente como tomaria esto, acaso se pondria peor que Toya?

El no se molestara Toya, porque a diferencia de ti, el ya es una persona madura y no me hara un berrinche como el que tu estas haciendo- dije esta vez yo y vi como su cara de burla se borraba para ponerce serio.

Sakura...-iba comensar a hablar pero no lo deje continuar.

Toya ya es suficiente, ya soy una persona adulta y se lo que hago, no tengo que pedirte permiso, y aunque asi fuera te recuerdo que me dijiste que me apoyabas en esto, asi que no te pongas asi y cambias esa cara porque el no tardara en llegar- dije volviendo mi atencion a la preparacion de la comida.

Toya gru+APE-o diciendo algo que no entendi y salio de la cocina con rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba Tomoyo muy animada viendo un desfile de modas en la tele y por lo cual ni se habia percatado de lo que sucedia entre Toya y yo en la cocina.

El timbre comenso a sonar exactamente a las 3:00 de la tarde, como el habia dicho, pues ha esta hora habia prometido llegar, le apague a la comida y sali rumbo a la puerta para abrirla pero alguien mas se me habia adelantado.

Buenas tardes, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, se encontrara la se+APE-orita Kinomoto- dijo dirigiendose a mi hermano.

Me imagine cualquier cosa, como que al verlo mi hermano le cerrara la puerta en la cara, lo corriera o cualquier otra, pues no era para mas despues de la discucion que habiamos tenido.

Moustro, te buscan- dijo y supe que hubiera preferido cualquiera de las otras cosas menos que me dijera moustro.

Senti mi cara arder pero aun asi me dirigi a la puerta.

Buenas tardes Hiragizawa, adelante estas en tu casa- le dije.

El entro y se quedo parado esperandome, yo creo que para que le indicara o lo guiara hasta su cuarto, y asi lo hice comensamos a caminar con rumbo a la sala.

Bueno antes que nada me gustaria presentarte a mi hermano Toya Kinomoto y a su esposa y mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji- dije- y el es Eriol Hiragizawa-

Tanto Tomoyo como Toya saludaron a Eriol quien les respondio el saludo muy amablemete.

Es un placer conocerlos- dijo.

El placer es nuestro- dijo Tomoyo.

Bueno entonces ahora dejame llevarte a tu cuarto para que te acomodes- le dije guiandolo hacia las escaleras para asi subir a la segundo piso.

Compermiso- dijo antes de retirarse y empesar a seguirme.

Bueno entonces te dejo para que te pongas comodo, ha y la comia estara lista en unos minutos, espero y nos puedas acompa+APE-ar- dije cuando llegamos a su cuarto.

Gracias, en unos minutos bajare- dijo y con esto dicho por el baje de nuevo hacia la sala para terminar con la comida.

Al bajar esta vez Toya era el unico que se econtraba aqui viendo la tele, suspire y entre de nuevo a la cocina para comensar a poner la mesa, pero esta ya estaba puesta gracias a Tomoyo.

No te hubieras molestado- dije.

No es ninguna molestia Sakurita, tu ya hiciste la comida, en algo te tenia que ayudar- dijo.

Pero en verdad, no es necesario Tomoyo-

No te preocupes, aparte tenia que salir de ahi- dijo se+APE-alando con su dedo la puerta, supongo yo indicandome la sala- Toya le ha cambiado a lo que estaba viendo y se ha puesto a ver un partido de futbol-

No pude evitar reir ante lo dicho por Tomoyo.

Pero bueno- dijo restandole importancia al asunto- porque no me habias dicho que tu inquilino es tan guapo-

Tomoyo- le dije, pero ella comenso a reir.

No me diras que no te habias dado cuenta-

Pues yo...- dije dudativa al contestar.

Admite lo Sakurita- dijo.

Yo senti mis mejillas arder- esto pues si es muy guapo-dije.

Lo sabia te ha gustado- dijo.

Tomoyo- dije escandalizada- eso no es verdad, es muy guapo pero yo amo a Shaoran conteste.

El que ames a Shaoran, no significa que no te pueda gustar alguien mas- contesto.

Porfavor Tomoyo- le dije pero ella continuo riendose.

Ya, ya esta bien Sakurita no dire nada mas-

Y agradeci que no continuara porque en ese momento entraron Toya y Eriol.

Ya esta la comida moustro- dijo mi hermano.

Yo solo me contuve a contestarle pues no podia comportarme mal enfrente de eriol cosa que mi hermano noto pues continuo molestandome.

La comida continuo con Toya diciendome a cada oportunidad que tuviera moustro, Tomoyo solo se limitaba a reir de la situacion, Eriol pues el no parecia ser una persona muy participativa pues se mantenia serio y solo hablaba lo necesario y yo solo me mordia la lengua para no contestarle a mi hermano.

Despues de un rato mas tanto Tomoyo com mi hermano se marcharon a su casa, dajandome sola con Eriol.

Bueno esto quiero pedirte disculpas, mi hermano suele ser algo molesto- le dije.

Disculpas, pero por que?

Bueno pues, por si hizo algun comentario que te desagradara-

No tienes porque, ni tu, ni tu hermano y su esposa hicieron nada mal- cotesto.

Yo solo asenti y recorde que tenia algo que decir.

Tambien hay algo que no te habia comentado la otra vez que nos vimos- dije.

El solo asintio con la cabeza dandome a entnder que prosiguiera.

Mira yo tengo novio y bueno el viene a visitarme una vez a la semana- si se que pudiera sonar patetico lo que le estaba diciendo pero tenia que hacerlo- para ser precisos los sabados y se va al dia siguiente, veras se que te preguntaras y ami eso que, pero creo que era necesario que lo supieras ya que talvez si lo veias podrias pensar que se trataba de un ratero o algo asi-

Pude ver como en el se formaba una peque+APE-a sonrisa- gracias por decirmelo Kinomoto- dijo.

Yo solo asenti y al igual que el sonrei mas abiertamene. Las horas continuaron pasando, Eriol se habia retirado a su cuarto, entendia el hecho de que estuviera cansado y quisiera descansar o acomodar sus cosas, lo unico que me desconsertaba un poco es el hecho de que es muy silencioso paraciera como si no estuviera aqui, pero bueno no todos son tan ruidosos como yo, inclusive Toya me hacia burla diciendome que hasta cuando dormia gru+APE-ia como un moustro.

Sonrei ante este recuerdo, el timbre de mi casa comenso a sonar y sali disparada hacia esta pues ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Shaoran- dije y me lance a sus brazos, el me abrazo fuertemente.

Hola amor- dijo entrando con migo a la casa.

Al llegar a la sala lo solte solo para asi podernos besar como tanto nos gustaba.

El dia de hoy estas muy feliz- me dijo contra mis labios.

Yo me separe de el y tome su mano para que se sentara en el sillon y yo asi poderme sentar sobre de el.

Lo que pasa- dije comensando a hacer circulitos en su pecho- es que ya he rentado el cuarto-

El sonrio y me beso la mejilla- eso me da gusto y dime como se llama ella- dijo.

Bueno...-comence a decir separandome un poco de el, el ante esto solo levanto una de sus cejas- esque no es un ella, es un el-dije esperando ver cual era su reaccion ante esto.

Shaoran

Un el?- dije, a lo cual ella asintio dudosa.

Me levante del sillon,no sin antes acomodarla a ella en el mismo.

Shaoran- dijo poniendose de pie al igual que yo.

Como que un el Sakura-

Pues si, lo que pasa es que el vino a preguntar y pues hablamos y me callo bien- contesto.

Lo conoces?-

Esto...no, no lo conosco pero se ve que es buena persona-

Como se te ocurre meter a alguien que no conoces a tu casa- dije furioso.

Shaoran, porfavor no te pongas como Toya- pidio.

Pues parece que esta vez estoy de parte de tu hermano-

Como?-

Lo que oistes, ya que no me cabe la idea de que vayas a vivir con otro hombre- dije.

Pues si no mal recuerdo fue tu idea, el que rentara un cuarto de la casa- me dijo comensando a enojarce.

Si pero no era precisamente mi idea que metieras a un hombre- dije.

Pues no lo hubiera si tu te vinieras a vivir con migo-

No, otra vez no Sakura- dije- crei que ya haia quedado claro eso.

Pues como tu dices habia, pero comensaste a reprocharme mis acciones, no te entiedo Shaoran, pense que no te pondrias asi.

Entonces como quieres que me ponga, quieres que comience a dar saltos por toda la casa feliz porque mi novia va a vivir con otro hombre sola, solo ustedes dos- dije con reproche.

Pues no, no te pido que hagas eso, pareciera como si desconfiaras de mi, dme acaso crees que por vivir con otro hombre te voy a enga+APE-ar- dijo y pude ver que sus ojos comensaban a tornarce cristalinos.

Me toque el cabello algo frustado pues sabia que tenia razon, no desconfiaba de ella sino que simplemente, bueno exactamente no se como definir lo que senti cuando me lo dijo tan feliz.

Esta bien, dime como se llama?-pedi tratando de asi tranquilizar la situacion.

Ahora si te interesa no?- dijo.

Sakura- dije pues no deseaba seguir peleando.

Ella suspiro y relajo los hombros- su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo.

Y que edad tiene?- pregunte.

Tienes 24 a+APE-os- dijo.

Yo solo asenti y la senti hacercarse a mi- Shaoran- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- no quiero que te pongas asi, tu sabes que yo no te cambiaria por nadie, yo te amo Shaoran.

Al escucharla decir esto me tranquilice y le abrace de la cintura atrayendola lo mas posible hacia mi y la bese, un beso cargado de pasion.

La oi suspirar y sonrei- bueno sera mejor que vayamos a dormir- dije en un tono picaro-

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza y con los ojos aun cerrados, asi que la tome entre mis brazos y subimos a su cuarto.

Sakura

Al abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol me dieron directo en la cara, lo cual me hizo cerralos de nuevo, los volvi a abrir esta vez poco a poco, estire mi mano hacia el otro lado de mi cama tratando de encontrar a la persona con la que habia dormido, pero ni se+APE-ales de el.

Suspirando me levante y me puse lo primero que encontre no podia ser posible que se alla ido sin decirme adios, revise el ba+APE-o y nada, resignada a que talvez ya se hubiera ido comence a bajar las escaleras con rumbo hacia la cocina pues necesitaba una buena taza de cafe, pero al comensar a bajar un aroma parecido al de la comida inundaba la sala.

Asi que comence a caminar mas rapido y al llegar a la cocina lo vi, justamente a la persona que estaba buscando, estaba muy concentrado preparando el almuerzo.

Buenos dias- dije llegando hasta el y abrazandolo por la cintura.

Buenos dias- dijo volteando hacia mi y dandome un beso profundo- te as despertado antes, planeaba subirte el desayuno a la cama-

Yo sonrei, Shaoran podia ser a veces tan tierno.

He conocido al tal Hiragizawa- dijo.

Asi- dije yo observando la bandeja donde se encontraba lo que habia preparado Shaoran.

Si, cuando estaba preparando tu comida bajo y lo conoci-  
A que es huena persona- dije.

Pues creo que si pero hazle saber que cualquier cosa se las vera con migo- dijo.

Jajaja de cuando aca te as vuelto tan celoso-

No son celos, solo cuido lo que es mio-

Bueno, pero ahora contestame algo, porque solo hay una bandeja de comida? Ni piences que te voy a convidar de la mia- dije sonriendole.

Claro que no amor, esta es para ti, yo ya desayune- dijo.

Haaa- fue lo que dije- y dime haremos algo hoy?-

La verdad es que no, tengo que irme- dijo yo me aleje completamente de el y me recarge en una de las paredes, esque como podia ser tan estupida? El nunca se quedaba mas tiempo, siempre antes del medio dia se iba, y no se porque habia preguntado tal cosa, si yo ya sabia la respuesta.

Sakura, estas enojada- dijo hacercandose hasta mi y abrazandome.  
No- dije tratando de sonreirle.

Bueno entonces sientate a comer-dijo hacercandome hasta la mesa- yo tengo que irme- me beso por ultima vez y comenso a salir con rumbo hacia la puerta.

Nos vemos pronto, te amo- dijo, volteandose a verme.

Tambien te amo- respondi y el continuo con su camino.

Como siempre me quede viendo hacia la nada, desesando como siempre en mi fuero interno que el regresara, cosa que sabia que no haria.

Comence a escuchar pasos y por un momento pense que habia regresado, cosa que no paso, pues enseguida aparecio Eriol.

Bueno dias- dijo al verme ahi.

Buenos dias-respondi yo sonriendole.

Sabes he conocido a tu novio- me dijo.

Asi?- le dije no prestando mucha atencion.

Si, parece ser buena persona y por cierto donde esta?- dio tomando una taza de cafe que se habia servido.

Tuvo que irse- me limite a contestar.

Cosas del trabajo?- pregunto.

Si- conteste- oye Hiragizawa te gustaria hacer algo hoy-dije sin pensarlo.

Lo vi dudar un poco pero despues asintio.

Me encantaria- respondio

Entonces salgamos- dije sonriendole, y sali disparada hacia mi cuarto para arreglarme.

Notas de la autora

Hola querid s lectores o lectoras aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de la historia , lo he subido antes de lo acordad pero esque cuando ando inspirada comienso a escribir y nada me detiene jajajaa, espero que sea de todo su agrado, por alguna razon este fanfic me gusta aun no se claramente cuanto vaya a durar la historia, pero espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y como vieron aun no se sabe la opinion o los pensamientos de Eriol pero no se preocupen ya pronto comensara a tener mas participacion en la historia.

Le quiero dar la gracias a Pucca por su review y espero que te guste la historia, ya que como tu y otras mas me habian pedido un fic de eriol por sakura me anime a hacerlo y he de decir que me agrada :-) Espero poder contar con sus comentarios al respecto de este capitulo asi que sin mas dejen reviews y nos vemos pronto, esta vez si creo hasta la proxima semana, nos vemos y cuidense.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3 La salida

Sakura

Y dime que mas te gustaria hacer?- le pregunte a Eriol pues ya lo habia llevado a conocer casi todos los alededores de Tomoeda y ahorita nos encontrabamos caminando ambos caminando por el parque pinguino, un parque al cual solia venir muy seguido cuando era peque+APE-a.

Que tal si vamos a comer algo?- me dijo se+APE-alando un restaurante que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estabamos nosotros.

Me parece una gran idea- le dije y comensamos a caminar hacia aquel lugar,al llegar fuios atendidos enseguida por un homre muy amable quien nos dio mesa cerca de las ventanas con vista hacia el parque.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Yokoto Kimico y esta tarde sere su mesero- dijo entregandonos la carta- en un momento regresare a tomarles su orden-

Y que comeras?- me pregunto Eriol- alguna recomendacion-

Yo comence a ver el menu para ver que ofrecian- el oconomiaki, es en verdad una delicia pero tambien puedes elegir el arroz con camarones fritos- le conteste sin despegar mi vista del menu.

Entonces me decidiri por el oconomiaki- dijo dandome una peque+APE-a sonrisa.

El mesero llego en unos minutos y nosotros le dimos nuestras ordenes, yo al igual que Eriol me habia decidido por el ocoomiaki y en lo que llegaba nuestra orden me decidi a conocer un poco mas de Eriol, porque en realida no sabia casi nada de el, solo que era de nacionalidad inglesa, su edad, su nombre y apellidol si lo se suena algo patetico porque con solo saber esto de el, fue suficiente para dejarlo vivier en mi casa.

Dime Hiragizawa, hace cuanto que vives aqui?-pregunte viendolo fijamente como el lo hacia con migo.

En realidad no tiene mucho- dijo acomodandose sus lentes- hace un par de meses, viene aqui por una oferta de trabajo-

Veraz, deberia de haber sido una de las cosas que te debi haber preguntado desde el dia en que nos conocimos- dije y senti como un peque+APE-o sonrojo cubria mis mejillas- pero a que te dedicas?-

Esta vez el comenso a reir, algo raro porque no espere esta reaccion en el- sabes tienes razon, usualmente no se les renta a las personas de las que no sabes nada, pero tu no eres asi, te dejas guiar por lo que vez, confias en los demas y eso es algo que me gusta de ti- cuando dijo eso mis mejillas ardieron con mayor intensidad, pero el no se abochornaba como yo asi que continuo como si nada- yo soy administrador de una empresa qe se dedica a la fabricacion de tecnlogia.

Entonces debes saber mucho- la dije

El me sonrio de nuevo- y tu a que te dedicas- me dijo.

Yo soy maestra de quinder, talvez no es un trabajo tan fantastico como el tuyo pero a mi me encanta-

Kinomoto ningun trabajo es malo, lo importante es que a ti te guste, que te apasione lo que haces, porque no tiene caso dedicarte a algo que te hace infeliz, y tu eres un claro ejemplo de esto porque tu amas lo que haces y no debes sentirte inferior ni nada de eso, al contrario tu eres mas afortunada porque haces lo que tu quieres hacer- dijo con una sonrisa que transmitia calidad.

Cuando lo escuche decirme eso he de decir que me hizo sentir algo, y no es el hecho de que yo me sintiera avergonzada de mi trabajo, nada de eso, sino que al estar al lado de Shaoran quien es el ducho de una cadena mundial de empresas me sentia inferior y el no se habia tomado la molestia de decirme esto que me dijo Eriol, que puede sonar tan simple pero que me hace sentir tan bien.

No lo pude evitar y volvi a sonreirle pero esta vez mi sonrisa reflejaba agradecimiento por lo que me dijo.

Y bueno dime hay algo mas que me desees preguntar- me dijo.

Bueno yo...esto-

Anda peguntame- me animo a decir.

Bueno yo queria saber de tu familia- al decir esto su semblante se endurecio un poco y su vista se dirigio hacia otro lugar, yo al ver esto entendi que no debi haber hecho esta pregunta- no tienes porque contestarla, si no lo deseas- dije yo agachando la cabeza.

Senti como Eriol tomaba mi mano con la suya sobre la mesa y al sentir esto me atrevi a levantar la cara y verlo directo a los ojos como el lo hacia con migo.

Mi unica familia a sido mi madre, quien murio hace unos a+APE-os, nunca conoci a mi padre y nunca lo necesite, mi madre fue una mujer luchadora y valiente que siempre supo sacarme adelante a pesar de las circuntancias porque he de serte sincero nunca poseimos mucho dinero pero fuimos felices, a pesar de todo lo fuimos.

Cuando lo escuche decir esto senti un dolor en el pecho, Eriol no era como yo creia, su infancia habia sido dificil y aunque diga que no necesito a su padre en el fondo sabia yo que le haba hecho falta, y como no, por ejemplo yo perdi a mi madre desde muy chica y aunque no conservaba muchos recuerdos de ella, la extra+APE-aba demasiado y el que tenia a su padre vivo pero no con el debio haber sido aun mas dificil.  
Coloque mi mano que estaba entre la suya y la puse denuevo entre la de el, pero quedando la mia sobre la suya, aprete su mano un poco para que supiera que yo estaba con el- lo siento- le dije.

No hay nada que sentir, soy un hombre fuerte- me dijo.

Se que lo eres, y aunque todos piensen que estoy loca, incluso tu por dejar a un extra+APE-o vivir con migo, yo siento que te conosco y no se como, pero siento que tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase cuentas con migo, porque yo ya te considero parte de mi familia y espero que tu algun dia me consideres tan siquiera como una amiga- le dije sinceramente.

Pude ver su cara de sorpresa ante lo dicho por mi, pero su sonrisa comenso a parecer despues de nos segundos y poso su otra mano sobre la mia.

Gracias- dijo.

Yo tambien le sonrei y estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero fui interrumpida por alguien mas.

Sakura- me dijo Rika quien venia acompa+APE-ada de Naoko.

Hola chicas- les dije cuando llegaron completamente hacia donde estaba.

Hace tiempo que no te dejas ver y ahora veo porque- dijo Naoko dirijiendo una mirada hacia Eriol-

Oh lo siento- dije yo- Hiragizawa ellas son Rika y Naoko, chicas el es Eriol Hiragizawa-

Mucho gusto soy Eriol Hiragizawa- dijo saludandolas.

El gusto es nuestro- dijo Rika contestandole el saludo.

Pero dime que ha pasado con Shaoran, aunque he de decirte que tu y Hiragizawa hacen una bonia pareja- dijo Naoko.

Esto...no, Hiragizawa y yo no-

No tienes que decir nada, todos sabiamos que tu y Shaoran no durarian, te mereces estar con alguien mas Sakura y por lo que veo- continuo Naoko y dirigiendole una mirada hacia nuestras manos que aun seguian unidas- el puede hacerte feliz-

Yo me senti completamente incomoda por lo dicho y senti mis mejillas arder no se exactamente el porque, si fuera el coraje al escuchar lo de Shaoran o la pena por lo que decia de Eriol-

Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Rika notando la situacion- fue un placer verte, hasta luego Hiragizawa-

Adios parejita- dijo Naoko siendo jalada por Rika.

Yo aun segui viendo por donde se habian ido mis amigas cuado escuche a Eriol hablar.

Simpaticas tus amigas - me dijo y mis mejillas ardieron aun mas.  
Yo, lo siento- le dije simplemente pues no sabia que decir exactamente.

No tienes porque disculparte, tu no dijiste nada malo, aunque ahora me gustaria saber a mi algunas cosas de ti- me dijo.

Yo simplemente asenti con la cabeza esperando su interrogatorio.

Aunque preferiria hacerlo en otro lugar si no te molesta- me dijo.

No podria estar mas de acuerdo- conteste.

El mesero llego en ese momento con nuestras ordenes las cuales comensamos a degustar para asi poder cotinuar con esta platica.

Shaoran

El viajar de un dia para otro puede resultar agotador pero los motivos para hacerlo valian la pena, y aunque para mi era muy dificil dejar a Sakura tan triste tenia que hacerlo.

Llegue a mi casa con el unico objetivo de descansar y desear que la semana pasara volando para poder verla de nuevo pero en cambio de eso me encontre con mi madre esperandome en la sala.

Sabia que esto no era nada bueno, siepre que mi madre venia a verme peleabamos, por esa misma razon al regresar a Hong Kong habia decidido vivir solo y preferia mil veces estar solo que vivir con ella, se que suena cruel porque es mi madre pero nunca habia tenido una buena relacion con ella.

Xiao Lang- me dijo en cuanto me vio entrar.

Madre- fue lo unico que dije como saludo.

Me podrias decir donde as estado, he venido a buscarte desde ayer y me an dicho que no estabas-

No creo que necesite decirle donde me encntraba, pues supongo que usted ya lo sabe-

No, no lo se, asi que prefier que me lo digas-

Porfavor madre, claro que lo sabe ya que desde hace cinco a+APE-os lo hago, pero si aun no le queda completamente claro he estado con Sakura-

Y lo dices asi tan tranquilo- dijo mi madre poniendose de pie.

No veo que haya otra forma de decirlo-

No me hables asi Xiao Lang, soy tu madre y me debes respeto-  
No la he insultado en ningun momento madre-

Claro que lo as hecho, mientras sigas viendola me faltas al respeto-

A Sakura no la metas en esto madre- pedi sintiedo furia dentro de mi.

Claro que la meto, acaso no lo entiendes ella no espara ti, no se en que idioma deseas que te lo diga-

En ningun idioma madre porque aunque me lo diga, no la dejare-

Claro qe lo aras, a menos que desees perder todo esto Xiao Lang, y dudo que eso sea lo que quieras o me equivoco-

Ante esto dicho por mi madre solo pude apretar mis manos en pu+APE-os aguantando asi el coraje y rabia que sentia.

Claro que no- conteste.

Muy bien Shaoran, entonces portate como debes hacerlo, aqui ya estan comensando a sospechar y eso no nos conviene -

Lo se madre- dije.

Muy bien y ahora que esta todo claro, venia a verte para informarte que el sabado es la cena asi que no puedes faltar, me escuchaste-

Por supuesto ahi estare- conteste.

Con esto dicho ultimo dicho mi madre tomo su bolso y salio de mi casa, comence a sobarme la cabeza ya que esta misma comensaba a pulsarme, asi que decidi que lo mejor era subir a descansar.

Sabia que Sakura nunca le habia agradado a mi madre y no era exactamente por su personalidad sino por el hecho de que su familia no tenia dinero, siempre estuvo en contra de lo nuestro, inclusie cuando solo eramos amigos, pero no me importo y desde ahi mis diferencias con mi madre se hicieron mas notorias, aunque siempre tuvimos algo en comun el cari+APE-o que sentiaos hacia mi padre y el deseo de que nuestras empresas crecieran cada vez mas.

Al llegar a mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue llamar a Sakura para avisarle que ya habia llegado pero no me contesto algo raro aunque no le tome mucha importancia, comense a desvestirme para dormir un rato y en el proceso no pude evitar pensar en lo que me habia dicho mi madre.

No perderia mi fortuna pero tampoco perderia a Sakura, solo tenia que ser cuidadoso y sobre todo tenia qe saber esperar, asi mi madre no se enteraria, aunque tambien venia la cena en la cual adquiriria mas responsabilidades pero aun asi no dejaria a Sakura porque todo lo que hacia es por ella.

Sakura

Al salir del restaurante comensamos a caminar aun sin rumbo fijo, era una linda noche, la luna lucia muy grande y hermosa y en el cielo se podian admirar las estrellas y derrepente una idea surgio en mi cabeza.

Hiragizawa- lo llame- quisiera acompa+APE-arme a otro lugar- le pedi.  
El asintio y ambos comensamos a caminar, llegando justamene hasta el templo Sukimine y al entrar comence a guiarlo hacia un lago que casi nadie conocia y el cual era famoso porque en el podias adivinar tu futuro, cuando llegamos juestamente como lo habia pensado la luna desde aqui lucia a un mas hermosa.

Esto es sorprendente- me dijo Eriol.

Verdad que si- le dije.

Claro, pero como es que no sabia de el- me dijo.

Casi nadie lo conoce, yo lo conoci por mi hermano ya que el solia venir aqui cuando mi madre murio, solia decirme que en este lugar encontraba paz, que era como si ella nunca se hubiera ido, asi que le pedi que me trajera y anque al principio se negara, le dije que al igual que el desaba poder volver a sentir a mama, no se exactamemte el porque, pero un dia me trajo con el y como el lo dijo pude sentir a mama-

Kinomoto, lo siento no sabia-

No te preocupes, tu me contaste de ti y y queria contarte de mi, pero bueno desde esa vez mi hermano y yo solliamos venir juntos pero con el tiempo el dejo de venir mas sin embargo no creo que sea porque ha olvidado a mama, no nada de eso sino que el ya encontro la paz que le faltaba- dije mirando fijamente el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

Y tu, as encontrado esa paz?- me pregunto y cuand dijo esto fije mi vista en el.

Yo...- comence a decir- no lo se, aun tengo la necesidad de venir aqui para no sentirme sola y bueno es mi lugar favorito- dije sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas que contuve en todo momento y volvi a fijar mi vista en e lago.

Sakura- me dijo y me sorprendio ya que aun no nos hablabamos por nuestros nombres pero no me molesto-la razon por la que te sientes sola es por Li- me dijo.

Suspire antes de volver la mirada hacia el, y esque no entendia, Eriol parecia conocerme desde hace mucho.

Siempre he a+APE-orado su presencia, el tenerlo a mi lado y poder formar la familia que tanto deseo, mas sin embargo ese sue+APE-o lo veo cada vez mas lejos-

Se lo as dicho- me pregunto.

Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, el se da cuenta cada vez que se marcha o eso quiero creer ya que siempre me ha dicho que soy como un libro abierto, que es muy facil darce cuenta de lo que me pasa mas sin embargo no se da cuenta el dolor que me casa cada vez que se va-

Sabes en algo el tiene razon, eres un libro abierto Sakura, en este mismo momento puedo ver el dolor que sientes, las ganas que tienes de llorar pero no lo haces pues temes causar algun sentimiento de compasion y debilidad en los demas y por eso mismo no lloras aguantas el dolor que llevas con tigo y te haces la fuerte- me dijo y en verdad que estaba sorprendida el parecia conocerme tan bien, inclusive comensaba a sentir que podria conocerme mas qe Tomoyo cosa ilogica, y lo cual en cualquiera podria dar miedo pero a mi me daba un poco de paz.

Yo...- dije pero no continue porque el hablo antes de que terminara.

No tienes que decir nada Sakura, tu no eres culpable de nada y si Li no se da cuenta de lo valiosa que eres no te merece- dijo y en ese momento senti como me rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo que al principio no fui capaz de corresponder pues esta accion de el me habia tomado por sorprendida-sabes Sakura tu tambien pase lo que pase cuentas con migo- dijo apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza.

Al escucharlo decir esto fui capaz de corresponder a su abrazo e incluso me recargue en su pecho y cerre mis ojos, llenandome de un sentimiento que no identificaba aun, pero creia podria ser cari+APE-o de amigos.

Gracias- le dije- aunque aun hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

Dime?- dijo aun sin soltarme pero yo comence a separarme de el para hablar mejor.

Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- pregunte con cierto deje de esperanza.  
Jajaja, yo te he llamado por el tuyo sin pedirte permiso y tu me pides que te deje llamarme por mi nombre?- dijo en un son de burla.

Lo que pasa es que yo...- dije pero el poso un dedo sobre mis labios para que asi guardara silencio.

Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- dijo- y yo puedo llamarte por el tuyo?-

Claro- le dije y volvi a abrazarlo aunque me di cuenta de esto y me separe ensguida- lo siento.

De que- dijo con una sonrisa y volvio a abrazarme al igual que yo.

Eriol

No entendia porque le habia contado a Sakura sobre mi pero ella me infundia comfianza y esque cuando confio en mi al dejarme vivir aqui con ella sin nisiquiera conocerme comprendi que ella era diferente.

Ella tenia razon, y yo ya la conocia aunque ella nunca me viera yo sabia de ella, y mis intenciones nunca an sido hacerle da+APE-o sino todo lo contrario, Con ella poda ser diferente porque aunque le haya contado algo de mi no se lo habia dicho todo, era verdad que mi unica familia era mi madre y que no necesite de mi padre pero mi vida fue mas cruel, si tenia el amor de mi madre pero las situaciones en las que viviamos eran deplorables, inclusive tuve que haber hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso pero mi madre lo valia, al cumplir los 17 a+APE-os mi madre murio y yo fui a dar a la carcel ya que habia robado la medicina para salvarla cosa que no sucedio pero cuando pensaba que ese tambien era el fin para mi aparecio el, mi padre del que no habia sabido nada en todos esos a+APE-os, pero yo sabia que el que viniera por mi no cambiaba nada, no nada de eso, nunca me reconocio y no lo necesitaba pero de lo que le estaba agradecido es que me diera trabajo un trabajo del que en estos momentos no estaba agradecido, de su familia solo su esposa supo quien era realmente pero como era de esperar que cuando murio el, no me diera nada y no era necesario yo saldria adelante, aunque mi trabajo ese nunca lo perdi y fui mandado a Japon, donde tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.

Con solo verla fui capaz de sonreir de nuevo, siempre me habia mostrado serio pero ella con sus sonrisa contagiaba su felicidad.

Nunca he amado, pero con ella hay un sentimiento de por medio aun no desifrable para mi pero que no podia seguir creciendo, principalmente porque era mi trabajo cuidarla y por si aun no se habian dado cuenta yo trabajo para Shaoran Li, mi hermano y mi trabajo era cuidar a Sakura su novia desde hace cinco a+APE-os, porque yo fui asignado a su proteccion de el cuando regreso a Hong Kong pero el no accedio y me dio esa tarea, el cuidarla a ella, sin hablarle, o acercarme a ella, solo observandola de lejos, desasiendome de todo aquel que deseara acercarce a ella con alguna intencion que pusiera en peligro su relacion con el.

Inclusive la vez que estuvo aqui hablamos al respecto de todo esto y me entere de algo mas, lo cual ella no se merecia pero como simple empleado tuve que acatar y seguir adelante.

Buenas noches Eriol- me dijo Sakura sacandome de mis pensamientos pues apenas habiamos llegado, pero el escucharla decir mi nombre mi corazon latia desenfrenadamete.

Buenas noches Sakura- le dije cuando paso a mi lado para subir a su cuarto.

Pero ahora era diferente ya que vivia con ella podia conocerla mejor, podia conocer a esa chica de una hermosa mirada verde, de cabellera casta+APE-a larga con sus puntas risadas, con su cuerpo de mujer y su personalidad de ni+APE-a que cautiva a cualquiera, con su boca rosada, su cara de angel y su voz cautivadora, como le haria ahora para no enamorarme de Sakura Kinomoto, si no es que ya lo estaba.

Notas de la autora

Hola como anda? Espero que bien , beno aqui esta el tercer capitulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado y como les dije en este porfin se supo un poco de Eriol pero ya va a aparecer en los demas capitulos. Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews y por sus puntos de vista a Luz, Nekitha-chan, Asu-chan y Guest, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi historia o lo qe llevo de ella. :-)

Bueno me despido y nos vemos la semana que viene, espero reviews con sus comentarios al respecto del capi, recuerden que sus comentarios motivan a la escritora a seguir escribiendo, bueno nos vemos y cuidense.

Gaby li :-)


End file.
